Prior art that exists today is the proprietary services provided by private and publicly held companies on the Internet such as TEN (Total Entertainment Network) and Blizzard Entertainment. Blizzard Entertainment provides an Internet lobby server called battle net which is a free service to all users that have a CD of the game Diablo. Diablo users can use this service to create a multi-user game over the Internet. Since users have purchased the game, the service is free as compensation. This process does not have a recovery system if the hosting game server should terminate during an active multi-user game. The result is catastrophic termination of the game to all players.